


Christmas Tree Shopping

by SpookyGuardian



Series: A Series of Scribbles [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shrubs are real, Christmas bananas are gross, Josh does not approve, M/M, Mpreg, There was a Shrub, Tree Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: Josh and Tyler are on their way to buy a Christmas tree. They reminise about cheesy ornaments and their Christmas shrub, make corny jokes and pickup lines and talk about Josh's place in the band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even joking when I say I had a Christmas shrub. It looked like a damn bush... but with lights and ornaments on it.  
> I couldn't make this up even if I really wanted to! It's so real! XD
> 
> I'm debating on writing a chapter'd thing with Baby Pilot. Maybe make them a bit more real. I don't know yet.

Josh groaned as his boyfriend fussed over him, checking to see that his coat was zipped and the scarf he picked out was snug around his neck without choking him. The singer was adamant that he be bundled up before heading outside. While the redhead didn’t want to hurt his lover’s feelings because he was just being a good dad and a good boyfriend by taking care of Josh and the baby in his belly, but this was getting to be a little frustrating. So, he took the playful route. It was the safest way to get the brunette to back off a bit. Josh just hoped Tyler would play along too.

“Tyler, you do know we’re only going to pick out a tree, right? We’re not walking to grandma’s house in a blizzard with a basket full of goodies.” Josh gave his best smile, all white teeth and mocha eyes bright with amusement. Tyler paused, hands still holding the scarf around Josh’s neck.

“I know that. I just want to make sure that you two are warm enough.” Tyler started to play with the fleece fabric again. His mother had made this for Josh. Tyler had gotten one too, but instead of it being red like Josh’s, his was blue. “If anything happened that landed you in the hospital or if something happened to them while we’re out then our moms would kill me and Zack would--”

Tyler was silenced by a kiss that only lasted a few seconds. When they parted, Josh’s gaze was understanding and sympathetic to his fears. Being pregnant scared him too, but Tyler gave him the strength to do this and he didn’t want his lover to worry himself straight into the ground.

“I promise I’m warm enough. I’m sure they’re warm too. We’re both fine.” Josh’s voice was soft, calming to the small anxiety that had been building up in the back of Tyler’s mind. “Nothing bad is going to happen, not while you’re watching out for us. Now, can we please go? All the good trees will be gone and then we’re going to end up with another shrub.”

“Hey, you liked that shrub as much as I did!” Tyler laughed as he recalled the very first tree they had bought together. The pair had waited until last minute to get their tree and ended up with what could technically be called a bush. Josh lovingly called it their Christmas shrub and there were a few pictures of it that lived on Instagram and Twitter.

“SInce you insist on getting a real tree, let’s get moving.” The singer checked himself over, making sure he had his wallet and his keys -- both present in his coat pocket. “We did just buy some pretty sick decorations and we still got those ornaments from our merch line.”

“I don’t even know why we bought those! Seriously, it seems so cheesy! We both already know that you’re the skeleton and I’m the alien.” Josh paused to look down at his belly, rubbing it affectionately. “Now more than ever.”

“We bought them because we’re dorks.” Tyler grabbed his drummer’s hand and guided him out the door, triple checking to make sure it was locked. “And we’re going to have an adorable alien baby and dress them up in skeleton clothes because I know Baby Pilot will look just like you.”

The drive to the lot in the center of town was filled with laughing and terrible jokes. Tyler even threw out a few corny pickup lines that made Josh blush. He eventually threatened his boyfriend with sleeping on the couch if he said one more, so they switched over to singing. Tyler drummed against the steering wheel as Josh tried for, what felt like, the tenth time to rap ‘HeavyDirtySoul’. He stuttered over the words and giggle before losing it.

“And this is why I’m just the drummer.”

“You’re not _just_ the drummer, Josh. You’re _my_ drummer. You’re the _clique’s_ drummer. You’re _the_ most amazing drummer in the greatest band to ever exist.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand, holding it tight, but still remained focused on the road. “Don’t even think about saying we’re not because we are. Who else could pull off this two man band? Only a piano playing rapper and a drummer that does backflips for fun, that’s who!”

“Do you mean that, Ty?”

“With every ounce of my being, Jish.”

They pulled into the lot where the trees were sold. It was pretty packed, so finding a parking spot where Josh wouldn’t have to walk too far. He managed to find one pretty close to the entrance of the nursery. It was a tight fit but they managed. Tyler got out of the car and took a deep breath. “Nothing like the smell of fresh pine in the evening.”

“It smells like Christmas,” Josh hummed happily. His cheeks were already turning pink from the cold air nipping at his skin. Tyler pulled him close to his side as they journeyed forward. “So, how tall is this tree going to be?”

“I don’t want it to be too tall. You’re short, baby boy and I can’t have you climbing things like the spider monkey I know you were in a past life.” The singer laughed.

Josh made a face, his tongue poking out in disgust. “Don’t ever compare me to a monkey. They eat bananas and those are just so gross!”

“Oh! We could always get a banana tree and put it in the living room!” They both hated bananas but Tyler just could not pass up an opportunity to poke fun at his boyfriend. His expressions were so adorable. “Come on! It’ll be fun! We would decorate the bananas with paint or markers, dress them up in tinsel! Aw, it’s gonna be awesome!”

“No! No banana tree for Christmas!” Josh pouted as he hip checked the singer. “If I find one tinsel covered banana in the house, you’re definitely sleeping on the couch and I’ll invite Mark over for another sleepover!” Tyler groaned.

“Alright, alright! No sleepovers and no banana trees. Deal?”

“Deal!”

The pair browsed through a few trees, finding flaws some  and ones they thought they liked they’d completely abandon in favor of another. It was when the redhead huffed and his steps started to slow that Tyler realized they needed to find a tree. He slowly guided his boyfriend over to another tree.

“How about this one, baby boy?” They checked it over. “It’s full and green and there are no bald spots. Plus, it’s small, like you!”

“Oh, ha, ha! Pay the nice man and let’s get going.” Josh’s smile barely reached his eyes. It was the exhaustion setting in. Tyler offered the redhead the keys to the car and told him to go warm up the car. Josh planted a kiss on Tyler’s cheek before leaving him to find someone so he could pay for their tree and leave.

The drive back was exciting. Josh rambled about where they were going to put the tree and wondering if they should take a picture since this is technically Baby Pilot’s first Christmas even though they were still in the womb. Tyler laughed. _Oh, this is going to be a fun Christmas. It’s going to be even better once they’re here._


End file.
